1000 unpsoken words
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: Both of them had failed to save the earth from near destruction, almost every living being is dead because of him, he is now dead inside, and Shadow is lost. Until Charmy came with an unexpected news. Shadow x Sonic, DISCONTINUED.
1. Unbearable failure

**1000 unspoken words…**

Hi everyone, I'm back with a new story and a new twist!** (Smiled)**

**Shadow: **Another of her bloody angst and homicidal spree story again, oh joy.** (Grunt) **although she didn't even finish most of her stories…lazy ass.

Hey lay of my habits…and angst makes the story good!

**Amy: **Habits of killing everyone including** ME! **I want my Sonikku!

**Shadow: **Well too bad you can't have him** (clasp Sonic) **he's **MINE!**

Okay guys shut up and get into position!

**Sonic: **do I have a saying in this erm…ma'am?

No, I'm typing this story so get to your ass back into place blue boy! Actually hold up blue, do the disclaimer!

**Sonic: **What? Oh for peek sake, this mad homicidal authoress does not own me or any of my friends, lucky for that.** (Authoress drags Sonic and ties him to post ) **Hey what did I do, let me go!

Now with the story.

**Chapter I: unbearable failure.**

Everyone thought it was going to be alright afterward since their heroes Sonic the hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog were there to protect them, that everything was going be like a happily ever after ending. No, they were wrong nothing was as happily ever after like those in the stories, like in the fairytales told to little children at night time or one of those fables promising happy ending, full of hope and romance…but it was not.

Even in super form Sonic and Shadow couldn't hold back the ARK's final destination to collide with earth, the two brave hedgehog's energy was far too low to contain the powerful meteor. They both had failed to stop the ARK from clashing on the blue planet earth, wiping out nearly all living beings and only a third was remained left. Also the clash was so powerful that it merged both the planet Mobius and earth together without corrupting the time and space.

About after a few months later humans was beginning to die of a sudden illness, it was just out of the blue that even most survivors of the military G.U.N.S couldn't find a cure for it, eventually all human race withered away and died. The Mobians were somehow immune to this fatal disease, and living their lives onto this soon to be a wasteland planet.

The sea was drying up in south leaving nothing but crusty drought ground, making most Mobians who inhabit there suffer of starvation. Winter was much colder as the blizzard become more intense, leaving the north frozen solid like the ice age, less warmth was found as many died due to freezing to death. In the east the sun was burning brightly as the temperature risen every single day, the ground had become a dry sandy desert leaving those living there undergo of dehydration. Finally the west was suffering from tornado storm, heavy winds and twisters blowing everything away with all of their might.

Somewhere in the mid section of the continent a certain blue hero inhabitant there, living in a large mansion before his human friend had decease through the fatal illness. Throughout after failing to save the planet resulting as his friends were trapped within the ARK crashing down onto the planet, killing them with all of those humans below. Tails, he had quickly fixed his X Tornado plane manages escape with Knuckles, Cream, Chris and Sonic himself.

Despite that Cream, the peachy rabbit didn't make it out in one piece; the impact was so big it sent the X Tornado flying across the global making the plane to crash landing, injuring the rabbit. Until now she's still in the hospital bed lying there unconscious, the Mobians doctors said they done the best they can it's only up to Cream if she can wake up. Sonic and everyone else that is left hoped with all of their hearts that she would. Amy and Rouge on the other hand didn't make it, the falling was so rapidly that Amy lost grip and fell back deeper into the ARK, Sonic was volunteering to go but Rouge stopped him saying that he was badly injured. So the bat went flying back as fast as she can to fetch the pink one. They waited until the whole exit and entrance was blocked, Tails had no choice but to pull the X Tornado away, Rouge and Amy never came out.

Shadow, he fell into the dark space dying and Sonic couldn't even reach out his hardest to grab the ebony hedgehog. Sonic knew that if he try even harder he could have saved Shadow, but he couldn't.

Sonic and the others that were left on the X Tornado watched as the ARK exploded onto the planet, leaving a large hole in the outer crust of the planet, the sky was clearing out due to the explosion, the shock impact must have nearly wiped out all living beings.

As soon as they landed onto what's left onto their home planet, everything was a wasteland the cities, the population and the organic matter all destroyed. They decided to search for survivors, and tend the injured only to have a fatal disease killed all of human race.

Sonic who was silently observed everything, watched as all being nearly forced to extinction and human race to withered away and die, whilst being helpless as he just stood there and did nothing to help. Amy, Rouge, Cream, his friends and all of those people's lives were depending on him now they're dead, every single thing now laid dead was because of him everything was so ever screwed up was all because of him since he couldn't stop the ARK and he should have tried harder**.**

It was his fault.** IT WAS HIS ENTIRE FAULT.**

**(7 months later)**

The planet was becoming better, it was a miracle that the planet was starting to heal, the storm and blizzard was becoming calmer, the dry ground was being converted into moist and liquid was bursting out of the ground. He sun's intensive heat was lifting away leaving cool air through its course, and finally winter had found its spring.

Everything was starting to heal, all except one blue hedgehog. Sonic ever since that tragic day never left his house becoming isolated in that prison home, he continues to blame on himself for the chaos conflicted on this planet, and what was worst that even scared his friends is that Sonic never spoke a word again…

"**Sonic, I'm home!" **Tails chirped out as he entered his shared home with the blue hero.

Still no replies as Tails's words were answered by sheer silence. The fox was worrying his heart out for his best friend, after all of those months the little kitsune trying to make the sapphire hedgehog to be his normal self again or at least talk, he never succeed in any of those. Sonic would only stare out blankly at the window everyday, he would eat ever so slowly like a controlled puppet, his movements were now constantly so slow and sluggish, Sonic wouldn't even have any expression on his face only that blank look plastered on his once cheery and wild feature. If anyone would tried to talk to the blue being, he would only look at them briefly that vacant look and walks off even Knuckles lost his patient with Sonic and left.

Tails would cried himself to sleep every night seeing Sonic like this, Tails was desperate he just wanted his best friend back not this impassive looking puppet doppelganger of Sonic, but everything he tried failed miserably.

"**Sonic…?" **Tails softly asked despite he knew he would gotten the same result back, but he didn't give up on hope. **"Sonic where are you?"**

Upon knocking onto Sonic's bedroom door and turning the knob to enter; there Sonic was like Tails always had seen him; on his bed next to the window and staring out into space with that exact same unemotional face.

"**Sonic…"**Tails voice was of a silent whisper.

No reply was made there was nothing only the hollow soundless darkness; Tail lowered his head as his ears flopped flat on his head. The little kitsune sadly exited the room without another word to the blue now broken hero**.**

As soon as Tails gotten downstairs his phone was ringing noisily, vibrating in the air. Tails made his way to the buzzing communication and picked it up.

"**Hello, Tails speaking…"**

"**Hey Tails…" **Knuckles said quietly on the other end of the phone.** "How is he doing…?"**

"…**Nothing has changed Knuckles…"**Tails said as his tears were rolling down his cheeks**. "I don't know what to do…how can I make him better…?"**

"**I see…" **Knuckles quietly said.** "I'll come by tomorrow…Take care of him and yourself Tails."**

"**Okay Knuckles…"**

After Tails hung up he was about to cry out in sorrowful, until his front was burst opened and a yellow with black ball came flying in aiming straight for the kitsune, unable to get away in time Tails yelped in surprised as the yellow ball hit him and now officially **SITTING** on him**.**

"**Tails, Sonic, where are you guys?" **Charmy the bee chirped.

"**In case you haven't notice YOU'RE sitting on me…" **Tails ruffled underneath the little bee.

"**Oops sorry Tails…" **Charmy smiled sheepishly.

"**Anyway, what's wrong Charmy?" **Tails now asked in curiosity**.**

"**Oh yeah about that…" **Charmy, scratching his head…** "I kinda forgot…"**

Tailed dropped dead onto the floor.** "What how can you forget? I was practically on the floor like I was rammed by a wild boar, and now you can't even remember your reason?"**

"**It was on the tip of my tongue too…"**

"**I…give up…"**

"**Oh wait I remember now," **Charmy bounced up and down**. "Yeah, I and Espio found a black hedgehog washed up at the shore this morning. He looked badly injured and well…we figured you might know something about him…"**

A** '**_**black hedgehog washed ashore'**_Tails eyes were wide as the realization smack him across the face, as he grabbed the bee and shaking him like he was a baby rattler.

"**What? Where is he now?!" **

Charmy was seeing stars twirling around his eyes.** "In…in…our…house…"**

Dragging the wobbly bee on his X Tornado, Tails was flying at fast speed toward the Chaotix's home. He hoped that Black hedgehog was who he thinks it is, and maybe he can help out with Sonic's problem. A flicker of hope sparked in his blue eyes.

Finally landing in front of the Chaotix's home, leaping out of his plane Tails was greeted by a green cheery crocodile and a purple chameleon.

"**My, my. Isn't it our little foxy friend, how ya being bud?" **Vector welcomed the panting fox, whilst eyeing his woozy comrade. **"What happened to him?"**

"**Is it true?" **Tails panted**. "You found him…?"**

"**Found who? If you're looking for a handsome detective that will be me bud." **Vector winked.

"**He means the BLACK HEDGEHOG you dumbass." **Espio grunted.

"**Oh him, yeah the guy got some serious beatings." **Vector was scratching his head, musing over what to say**. "Poor guy, he has so badly beaten he didn't even stir up."**

"**What he means is the dark one has many severed injuries," **Espio calmly said.** "He looked like he got burnt pretty badly, has many fractured bones and he is extremely weak."**

"**May I see him?" **Tails said softly lowering his ears.

"**Sure little buddy, come this way." **Vector motioned for the little fox to follow him.

As Tails entered the room Vector pointed out for him, his eyes widened and mouth gasping. Staring unbelievably at the figure that was lying on the bed side, an AV monitor attached to his wrist and other wires connecting to his body. Bandages wrapped around his chest which was lifting up and down indicating that he was still breathing, but it was still weak.

"**Oh my god, he's alive…" **Tails gasp quietly barely a hearing range to anyone.

Despite the joy he was feeling with this new found information, the little fox was sad the fact that he was so badly hurt. Shadow the hedgehog was alive, but he was hurting badly. Trying hard to hold back his unshed tear, Tails prayed that Shadow would be okay because if the black one was okay that means he can also help Sonic to heal his scars too.

"**Shadow please be okay…" **Tails whispered to no one.** "Please…be okay…"**

Tails were mumbling words that were so small and quiet that it only came out as jumbled up of syllables to other's ears. In front of him was the unconscious dark ultimate life form, laid motionlessly on the bed and the eerie dead silent of the room aside the small and slow beep on the monitor.

Like Knuckles had promised the other day, he is now at Tails and Sonic's home. To the red echidna's surprise Tails was no where to be found and yet again Sonic was still in his room unmoved from where he sat, like the blue hedgehog had grew root there.

Growling in frustration Knuckles got up and stomped to Sonic's room. Slamming the door to the side, yet the blue one was not startled by the loud slam one bit. Knuckles made his way beside the fallen hero…

"**Will you stop this none-sense already Sonic?!" **Knuckles growled.** "It's making everyone sick and worried about you, and it's pissing me OFF!"**

Still no comeback or any indication of attempt to respond from the blue one, he just sat there like a lifeless doll with those blank eyes staring off to space. It infuriated the guardian not only being ignored by his once friendly rival, but he was almost mad at the fact he was no longer talking to that once arrogant and cheery hedgehog he once called friend, no his friend was replaced by this lifeless doll before him and as if he was talking to himself or better yet he rather talk to a damn wall.

Sonic doesn't how much he's affecting the others better yet he doesn't even know how this had also affected the other.

"**Sonic will you stop be so damn pitiful?!" **Knuckled snarled**. "It's not only you who are suffering everyone are!"**

Still no responses were made from the blue hedgehog.

"**The past is the past no one can change it, we all suffer and mourn over the loss of our love one," **Knuckles voice was slowly going quiet**. "So stop feeling so depressed…"**

No responses.

"**What about Cream? Have you left this bloody house to pay her a visit?! Were you ever there to assure that you will be by her side to help her to overcome this coma just like the rest of us did?!" **Knuckles yelled.

No responses.

Knuckles sighed.** "You and Shadow had tried your best, there's nothing you could haven done…"**

This time Sonic's head was slowly turning to face the guardian, still with that dead emerald eyes staring at the purple orbs. Knuckles suppressed a shudder just by looking at them as if he was staring at an empty shell. Slowly and weakly Sonic shakes his head in disagreement as a respond to Knuckles's statement.

"**What's that supposed to mean, Hedgehog!" **Knuckles raise his voice.** "Tell me now! I know you can talk, so tell ME!"**

Sonic was not affected by the yelling, the snarling or the violent behavior of his friendly rival; he just had that eerie impassionate expression molded onto his face permanently. Whilst raising his arm pointing to the door, telling Knuckles to leave.

"**Are you telling me to leave?!"**

Sonic nodded.

"**No, I refuse to leave until I get this straight into that persistent head of yours**!" Knuckles resorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the blue hedgehog.

Blue arm finally falling back to his side, Sonic ignored Knuckles like he had turning his attention back to the glass screen.

"**Sonic's it's really childish of you. So stop acting like a baby!"**

No responses.

Sighing Knuckles knew he couldn't get through to Sonic at this stage, and deciding to change the topic.** "Anyway you hungry, I can make you chili dogs?"**

Sonic's head turned around once more facing the red echidna, and a brief nod.

"**Are you coming down stairs then?" **

Another nod following with movement as the blue hedgehog getting of his warm bed, as he goes after the guardian at a slow pace head slightly bow down and arms limped by his side.

Once down by the table, Sonic silently took a seat on the table as the guardian prepare their evening meal. Later they finished eating Sonic only head toward the living room and sat on the window frame staring at the starry sky. Knuckles shook his head and looked back at the blue one's plate, laid there was Sonic's half eaten chili dog. Knuckles couldn't understand what had happened to his rival, sure he did understood the pain of losing and the failed attempted to save the world…but this a drastic changes in Sonic, he barely ate as a result his body was becoming thin and boney, he isolated himself in his home and became muted to the world.

Knuckles didn't know how the blue hedgehog can stayed so silent and bottled up just like that, sure the echidna had seen the blue one shed tears a few times but after the explosion he didn't even shed one tears he didn't even cry, he didn't scream at the top of his lungs he didn't even run anymore, like from then on he was nothing but a broken doll.

Knuckles were about to walk over the broken hero in another attempt when the phone was ringing across his ears, cursing under his breath Knuckles picked it up.

"**Knuckles here…"**

"**Hey Knuckles, erm…sorry I couldn't greet you today…" **Tails timidly said.** "So how is Sonic doing?"**

"**It's no biggie," **Knuckles began to rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance.** "That darn hedgehog still haven't change one bit…and if he doesn't stop I will have to force him the hard way."**

Tails laughed nervously on the other end**. "Well I had an important stuff to look today, and it's a great news Knuckles!"**

"**Oh…what sort of news?"**

"**It's a secret, and it'll help Sonic too."**

"**What's with you and this bloody secret now, uh…?!" **Knuckles yelled into the phone.** "You better tell me fox boy or you have some of these knuckle sandwiches with your name on them!"**

"…**erm…can we refrain from violent?" **Tails laughed nervously.** "Like I said you will see one it is ready, later."**

"**Come back here you!" **Knuckles were still shouting into the empty phone line.

Finally slamming the phone down, Knuckles cursed under his breath looking over to Sonic. The darn hedgehog was still out of it and Knuckles was still pissed off about Tails' little newfound secret, everything was pissing the red echidna off and felt like he was about to explode.

Still curiosity got the better of the echidna to what sort of secret this will be, to not only surprise the guardian but also help Sonic.

Sonic on the other hand heard everything, but he didn't pay much attention. That strong will he used to have had been now shattered his spirit now laid broken; Sonic the hedgehog was now nothing but a broken doll. Even in death he will never find peace, because his own life can never compare all of those lost souls and lives. Silently as he shed a tear…streaming down his pale cheek…

"**It's all…it's my entire…fault…" **Sonic whispered silently as the wind howling violently outside, as if it was playing the violent song of his sorrow**.**

**TBC**

Well that's all folks for chapter 1** (Hides) **I know it is boring and short, it's only an intro/ prologueafter all.

**Shadow: **Pitiful excuses…

Stupid mean black hedgehog** (Whacks Shadow with a baseball bat)**

**Shadow: … (Shadow unconscious on the floor)**

**Sonic: **Don't mind her; she's just a bit stress. Anyway please read and review, and if you and any comment or advice it is welcome. Bye now!


	2. Unthinkable joy

**1000 unspoken words**

I'm so dizzy that I can't even make out where's the ground or sky anymore…is that a purple tree? I see green little people…

**Sonic & Shadow: …**

Woot! There's talking hedgehogs too, maybe I should get them some catfood** (runs off to kitchen)**

**Sonic: **do we look like cats?

**Shadow: **what kind of question is that?** (glares at Sonic)**

**(****comes back with cat food) **here kitties kitties kitties, here kitties kitties kitties.

**Shadow: (Whacks authoress behind the head)…**you need rest…

**(****on the floor) **I'm seeing stars…tinkle, twinkle little stars… 'Ow 'ah wonder what you…are…?

**Sonic: **… nice one Shad…** (Glares at Shadow)**

**Shadow: (shrug) **anyway since our dear authoress is screwed in the head, I and Sonic will take the privilege to continue the story she had wrote. Anyway she does not own me, Sonic or the sonic team only this story…

**Sonic: **is she going to be alright…?

**Shadow: (shrug)**

**Chapter II: ****unthinkable joy**

It felt like each day was getting longer and longer to pass, a minute became an hour long, emerald eyes continuously gazing out his window screen. Sonic no longer think he no longer had anything on his empty mind just like before, nothing had ever changed after that ARK incident he was nothing more than a void empty shell of the blue hero everyone once used to know.

He didn't felt dead he already died on the inside, the once shiny and it's glorious emerald eyes is now nothing more than old green pebbles. He was pale and weary yet none of this affected him, even his warm blood was all drained out from his body and being painted on a picture of despair. He was like a ghost watching as the stain glass wall was decorated with dripping blood, he couldn't do anything to stop this glass from being tainted or how to stop the blood from pouring out.

If he still had a heart that did not withered away years ago, it would weep tears of sorrow until he couldn't cry anymore. If he had anything left in himself, then it would only slowly become weak and fade away. Sonic was no longer Sonic he was no hero, if he was a hero none of these would ever had happened in the first place. Fate was a cruel thing it let the side of darkness won and defeated the light.

Every little movements he made his body aches, every thing he thinks his mind felt like they was about to burst, every time he cares his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his rib cage, and every often he take a breath in his lungs felt like they were on fire. He was weak and Sonic knew it, he was a pitifully weak creature…a dark thought came across his mind and mentally chuckled at it. He remembers he used said he had an unbreakable will to move on and the drive to survive…what of himself_** NOW?**_

Slowly dim green eyes made it way to look at his arms, they were full of slashes and cut he had conflicted upon himself. Those was the only thing that kept him back in this state, it was the only thing that kept him relief for the time being. The other didn't notice it luckily, but he didn't care now even though he knew if he keeps this up he won't last long.

Footsteps were heading upstairs, Sonic heard it but he ignored it. The steps were getting louder by each pace and eventually whoever it was stopped outside of his door.

"**Sonic…?" **the voice called out to the blue hedgehog, the deep voice belongs to Knuckles.

No responses.

"**Sonic, may I come in?" **Knuckles called out once again along with knocking on the wooden door.

Still there were no responses from the inside only sheer utterly silent.

Sighed the red echidna turned the knob and made his way inside; nothing had ever changed during those seven years really. Sonic remained dead and soundless to the world, he was no longer caring hedgehog like he once used to be. In a quiet pace Knuckles made his way standing next to the blue one's side. Knuckles were already used to the blue one's silent yet it still irritated him.

"**Sonic…I need you to come with me," **Knuckles quietly said.

There was no response or movement made by Sonic.

"**Sonic, I need you to come with me…NOW!"**

Sonic turns his head to face the red echidna and weakly nodded. Whilst at a snail's pace Sonic got off the bed and follow the echidna.

"**I bet you're wondering why you had to come." **Knuckles stated to the blue hedgehog without looking back.

Sonic however made no sound or lifted his head up, just had his whole body and head limp as if the transparent string attached to his arms and head to the wooden controller had snapped. Silently as he trailing behind the Echidna's footstep echoing through the corridor.

"**Tails, he called me a moment ago…" **Knuckles slowly explained.** "He wanted the both of us to come to the Chaotix's place."**

Silence…

"**Hey don't ask me why, because he didn't even tell me the reason**." Knuckles continued blabbing to the silent blue hedgehog behind him, despite he had figure he was more talking to himself but he also knew Sonic was listening or was he.

Once they made it outside just out of that front door, Knuckles turned around to see his blue friend has still not step out beyond the front door yet. Sonic just standing there shrouded in the door's shadow of the mansion, staring ever so vacantly at the echidna like he couldn't leave the place; as if there was a barrier that didn't let him leave or something was invisibly holding the blue one back.

"**Well, are you coming or not?" **Knuckles frowned.** "We haven't got all day ya know."**

No movements were made, no sound was voiced out.

Growling silently in his throat Knuckles stomped toward and then facing the blue paralyzed like hedgehog, and grabbing his peachy pale arm dragging him outside. Sonic didn't make a sound and obediently step by step walk outside beyond that door**.**

The wind was picking up and a noise buzzing through their ears, a blue aeroplane landed just a few meters up from them. Opening the capsule lid Tails waved to them…

"**Hey Knuckles, Sonic…" **Tails chirped.** "Hurry up guys and get on."**

"**Alright…" **Knuckles called out.** "Come on, Sonic."**

Knuckles dragged Sonic onto the plane and buckling up his seatbelt like he was a little child…but Sonic was far from a child, he was like an unanimated wooden dummy and Knuckles and Tails was the puppeteers.

The flight was sweet and short yet the blue fallen hero has yet to budge or felt any sort of emotion. Knuckles looked back at the blue hedgehog and a sadness formed on his face, he almost gave up but he didn't want to the red echidna did not want to leave his friend at this state.

"**Tails, you sure this is going to work?" **Knuckles mumbled**. "I mean we already tried every tactics and nothing had ever changed…"**

"**Well not every tactics." **Tails winked**. "Anyway, we're here hope you enjoy the flight."**

"**Hm…what sort of tactic…" **Knuckles quietly mused.

Upon getting off the team was then again greeted by the famous detectives…well for Tails at least twice.

"**Knuckles, puckles, chuckles!" **Charmy the bee chirped whilst buzzing around.

"**What the hell…!" **Knuckles yelled**. "It's Knuckles you hear me, Knuckles! K-N-U-C-K-L-E-S, you stupid bee!"**

"**What's up Knucklehead," **Vector waved**, "And long time no see Sonic the hedgehog."**

"**ARE YOU PEOPLE STUPID OR WHAT?!" **Knuckles growled**. "IT'S KNUCKLES!"**

Sonic remain silent.

"**Calm down Chuckles Jones, I was kidding." **Vector had his hands up in defence**. "And what's wrong with Sonic?"**

"**WHY YOU WALKING PURUSE!" **Knuckles had his veins popped out**. "I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"**

"**Helloooooooooo, is anyone at hoooooome?" **Charmy waving his hands in Sonic's face, yet it did not faze to the blue hedgehog.

Tails sighed flattening his perky ears.** "You can do that as many times as you want Charmy. It's not going to work…"**

"**What happened to him?" **Espio finally asked.

"**It's a long story…how to put it…" **Tails was scratching his head**. "Sonic is no longer Sonic, he won't even talk anymore."**

"**Uh? What's that supposed to mean? Did he turn green? Someone put a frog down his throat?" **Charmy confusingly asked.

"**Oh I know he's been abducted by ALIENS and they replaced him with their CLONE!" **Vector was running around in circles**. "Oh my God call the authorities! The FBI, THE AGENCY!"**

"**We ARE the agency you klutz," **Espio had crossed his arm in annoyance.** "And that's not what Tails meant."**

"**Then what…?" **Vector finally had stopped running.

"**You're a detective and you don't even know?" **Espio was losing his cool.** "Gah, I can't believe you!"**

"**Well all I can see over there is a blue puppet without its string attached!" **Vector protested whilst pointing at Sonic who had never moved from the spot he was standing on.

"**Vector, don't you think that's a bit harsh." **Charmy stated and motion to Tails and Knuckles who had their heads facing to the ground.

"**No, it's okay really…" **Tails smiled sadly**. "That's why we're here to see HIM."**

"…**HIM…?" **Knuckles questioned.

"**Anyway we leave that to you Espio," **Vector patted on the purple chameleon's shoulder.** "Escort our guests to the patient."**

"**Hey…why me…?" **Espio asked dumbfounded.

"**Because Charmy and I need to get back to our work, so have fun guys." **Vector waved and followed closely by was Charmy.

"**So, what's the surprise?" **Knuckles asked once more.

"**You'll see, come on follow me." **Espio motioned to them to follow.

Entering the place there was the front desk with the phone on it, and the paper works were all over the place as if a tornado hit the whole room, Knuckles and Tails just paled at the sight of this place and mentally label it** '**_**THE SEA OF DECAY'**_** . **Still they followed the purple chameleon upstairs, surprisingly it was clean as if the as if the dust bunnies never set foot up here before. Until they reached the door at the end the purple chameleon stepped aside to let Tails enter in first.

"**If you need anything, just call me." **Espio stated politely to them before leaving.

"**What's wrong Tails?" **Knuckles asked seeing the little stood still.

"**I think we should let Sonic go in first…" **Tails turns around and smiled as the echidna reluctantly nodded.

Once opening the door both Knuckles and Tails encourage the blue hedgehog to go first, Sonic just looked at them like he was staring into their souls before moving his feet inside. The room was spacious and walls were just plain creamy blue greenish, the translucent curtains flow with the gentle breeze as the wind was freely coming in, with the balcony door was wide open invitingly. There was a large bed and beside the bed were two chairs and a small table. On the table was a heart monitor and a long and thin like metallic hook that hung a water bag, the duvet was all white like those in a hospital. The heart monitor was quietly and taking it's time to let off a small** '**_**beep'**_sound, and a soft respiration coming from the bed.

Gradually a flicker of curiosity reappeared in those emerald eyes, as if they were bit by bit coming back to life. Somewhat the making progress emerald eyes widening at the shoes places on the floor, it was a red black and white Hoover shoes. Eyes finally stare at who was lying on the bed, black fur contrasting toward the pure white duvet but that black fur was covered in heavy bandages, there was also streak of red on the arms, on their forehead and beside both eyes despite the eyes were closed and lastly on their black quills.

'_**Shadow...' **_Sonic mentally called out in his mind._** 'He's alive…'**_a tear streamed down his cheek just looking at his once rival and his friend. Sonic then notice there was tubes coming out of the dark hedgehog's mouth, right wrist and arm also a patch on his chest connected to the heart monitor. A weak smile crept onto Sonic's face despite the condition the black hedgehog was in Sonic was somehow happy on the inside; he the ultimate life form was alive.

Weakly he placed a chair just beside the black unconscious hedgehog, and took his seat on it. Softly Sonic reach out his hand until it was tenderly placed onto the other's cheek, and gently caressing the black one's face so delicately and so much with care as if one bad move the ebony hedgehog would break, like delicate fragile glass. Sonic was just staring at the insentient dark being right before his emerald eyes, it was unbelievable yet here he was safely tucked under warm covers.

Sonic's mouth opened yet no word or voice came out, like his throat was dry and his vocal cords has snapped. Sullenness took over his gentle feature he thought he knew how to speak again or at least from his memory how it sounded, yet there was nothing there. His finger tracing the ebony hedgehog's jaw line, mapping out his mystifying features. Delicately the finger drawing down to the dark one's chest the pitch dark coloured fur of black beauty, and finally his finger stopped and his whole hand gently brushing the little white fur…this was Shadow alright with every beautiful complex yet mysterious feature.

Sonic had always admired this black being right before him, his raw brutal strength and unspeakable power, that burning stare he gave Sonic the first time they ever met, that superior body posture showing absolute control and those confused yet determined attitude so opposite of what Sonic used to be. Sonic had admired everything about the black hedgehog and he was once determined to be as strong as his counterpart.

Those playful fingers once again found themselves unable to break away from the black beauty in front of him, the fingers tenderly danced along his cheekbone, never leaving the figure lying there alone like if he did leave Shadow's feature for one minute, he would just disappear or if touched too hard he'll break into small little pieces. Index finger tracing over and over again the jaw line while emerald eyes slowly regaining their shine…a small smile form on the fall hero's lips.

'_**I missed you'**_Sonic mentally said thinking if his counterpart can read his mind as his vocal cords were tied together into a knot._**'Please be okay…please…please Shadow…please wake up…'**_

Just by those gently yet careful movements just with those thoughts straying in his mind, Sonic felt as if his energy were strained from him, flapping his head down onto the bed side and gradually his eyes closed and falling into a slumber…with his hand now lay on top of the black hedgehog's hand, giving support, giving once more hope.

**--0--**

Outside patiently waiting…well Tails did but knuckles was beginning to lose his cool, pacing back and forth the ground threatening to leave a big whole in its wake.

"**You wanna tell me now, who's in there?" **Knuckles demanded more than asking.

"**You can go in if you want…" **Tails sighed heavily**. "I think it is okay now…"**

Knuckles nodded and slowly peered through the door, like a peeking tom putting his head in first cautiously seeing if it was all right. Once his instinct said it was okay he opened the door wide open, whilst the little two tailed fox entered as well. Purple eyes widened and choke on his voice finding himself speechless. Turning his state of shock head toward the little kit whilst pointing at the black figure on the white duvet, Tails said nothing but smiled warmly.

"**He's alive…?" **Knuckles quietly whispered to Tails as he already noticed his blue friendly rival has fallen asleep**. "Since when…and how?"**

"**Well since yesterday…" **Tails explained**. "Charmy came to me after we hung up on the phone, telling me they found Shadow. I rushed to here yesterday and stayed overnight too."**

The red echidna blinked a couple of times trying to absorbing everything in.** "I see is he going to be okay…?"**

"**In the process his recovery is remarkable; he is healing fast…but…" **Tails elucidated.** "Despite his injuries which of many are fractured bones especially his ribs cage, he was also badly burnt probably from falling down onto earth, but the real problem is his strength, which already dissipated. In another word he's very weak and I'm not sure when he will ever wake up from this state."**

"**You mean there's a chance he **_**WON'T**_** make it?" **Knuckles stared into shock.

"**Not exactly, he was created to be immortal remember?" **Tails said**. "I just meant that since his strength is weak it will take him longer for him to heal, or to use that healing ability he got. But that's only my theory…"**

"**Correct me if I am wrong," **Knuckles said in a stern voice.** "You are just going to put all your hopes into this guy here so he can make Sonic all better?"**

"**That's the general idea…" **Tails said sadly.** "There's nothing else we can do, we already tried everything we got and I figure to ask Shadow to help out, it'll work out somehow."**

"**And what if it doesn't?" **Knuckles sighed heavily, and rubbed the back of his head**. "I doubt it will bring back the Sonic we know. And I doubt that Shadow will be **_**WILLINGLY**_** to help us out, so what then?"**

Tails flapped his large orange ears down on his head, and tears threatening to pour out.** "I-I…don't know…but I know it will, and I won't give up just yet until I try!"**

Knuckles soften up his feature with a simple smile at Tails, the sight of the little fox's determination not to give up and all was sadly reminding him of the old time with Sonic. At then the blue hedgehog never gave up on anything despite if he was at disadvantage, he always wear that cocky smiles and that lively yet annoying attitude which pissed of the echidna to no ends. The smile from the echidna's lips commenced into a small line into a frown, now all of those times were just a distant memory that will gradually fade away with the wind.

"**Knuckles…?" **Tails peered as he notice the echidna's silent**. "You okay…?"**

"**Yeah I'll be fine; I was just…hoping it will all work out." **Knuckles then started shuffling on Tails' head.** "Come on buddy let's get some refreshments."**

"**Alright…"**

The two closed the door and heading down the stairs meeting with the purple chameleon, deciding to hit the hay and calling it a day…praying who's being watching over them, hoping in their heart, wishing the stars that everything will be okay soon…

**TBC**

**Sonic: **that's it for chapter 2…what happened to our dear authoress?

**Shadow: **She's still down there** (points to unconscious authoress.)**

**Sonic:** did you have to hit her that **HARD?! **

**Shadow: **she needed it…**(shrug)**

**Tails: **erm guys…I have something to tell you.

**Sonic & Shadow: **What?

**Tails: **well that she is really…a he…

**Sonic& Shadow: (Eyes bugged out…)**

**Tails: **I found this while looking through erm…** 'His' **stuff** (Shows birth certificate.)**

**Sonic: **What?! He lied to us!

**Shadow: **so he's name is Rain Asaki…?** (raise a brow)**

**Sonic: **wait until he wakes up…**(grins evilly)**

**Shadow: (smirk evilly)**

**Tails: **Well please don't mind those two, that's for chapter 2, please read and review…and hopefully our dear…** 'Author' **will wake up soon. If you have any comment or advice it is welcome, sayonara!


End file.
